WO2008/128802 discloses a hand-held power tool in which a tool accessory is mounted to an output shaft and driven by a driving motor. In this power tool, a driving shaft is fixedly mounted to a rotor of the driving motor, and rotation of the driving shaft is transmitted to the output shaft to which the tool accessory is mounted, via an eccentric connecting device. Further, the driving shaft mounted to the driving motor and the output shaft to which the tool accessory is mounted are arranged such that their axes are parallel to each other.